


葛蓓莉亚 Coppelia

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: *葛蓓莉亚(Coppélia)是同名芭蕾舞剧（又名《珐琅眼睛的姑娘》）中的一个机器玩偶，终日坐在窗边，让人误认成一名真人少女。





	葛蓓莉亚 Coppelia

“我们得去找个地方暖和暖和，走。”

这是他们到达圣彼得堡以来朗姆洛对他说的第一句话。事实上，这里不算特别冷，他们在更冷的时节去过更冷的地方，虽然他并不记得。

“放下那些小工具，换上你的大衣，你有一件大衣。”朗姆洛向他背后伸出胳膊，用手指上下指点了一番，他转身去看，“还有手套。”

他听从朗姆洛的吩咐，拆下身上的一些武器，只留下两把枪，披上大衣，并且把双手严严实实地塞进了那双驼色的山羊皮手套里。他跟着男人走出船舱，来到空间有限的甲板上，船身斜靠着码头，朗姆洛先踩上去，然后他踩上去，脚下的木板发出稀松平常的震颤，还有隐约的吱呀声，令人感觉十分不牢靠，就像朗姆洛的驾船技术一样。

“我需要一杯烫嘴的咖啡。你要什么？我可以给你买一碟蛋糕。”

他走在朗姆洛身边，听着男人用那种沙哑而含糊的、略微混杂着少年时代闯荡帮派而遗留下来的不体面的腔调的口音，独自构建出必要的日常对话。他们刚刚在那条破旧但足以遮雨挡风的小游船上吃了点东西，干燥而坚硬的标准配给，如果朗姆洛真的要给他买甜食，大概也只是等着他拒绝，然后自己吃下。

“操他的东宫广场。”

男人竖起衣领，心不在焉地随口骂道，“婊子养的俄国佬，给我一条快要被封死在运河上的屎一样的船。操他的小涅瓦河。”

河面并没有结冰，那些或大或小的游船和邮轮都可以自由航行，他不知道朗姆洛究竟为何而愤怒，或者说朗姆洛并没有愤怒，那只是他的消磨时间的法子，当身边只有他时，这必定是个孤独的任务。朗姆洛走得很快，他偶尔会落下半步，然后他迅速赶上，平坦而焦黑色的柏油路面上嵌着平滑的电车轨道，走了十几分钟后，他发现自己正把每一个脚步都踩在那条轨迹上。一阵冷风猛然从斜前方吹来，他眨了眨眼，前方的男人大声哆嗦了一口气，然后把双手揣进了夹克的口袋，这是个晴天的午后，日光在灯柱的黑色油漆柱面与女性的浅色头发上闪闪发亮，朗姆洛转弯了，他也立刻跟上去。

他们走进一家咖啡馆，朗姆洛径直走向吧台，他站在门内的一小块地毯上，扫视屋子里的座位。

“喂，来这边。”

朗姆洛在玻璃冷柜前弯下腰，头也不抬地朝他喊了一声。他走过去，在几步的路程上完成了对吧台后那两个女店员的审视，并在一排不锈钢摇酒器的腰身上看到了自己变形的脸。

“喔，这司康饼可真丑。”男人从喉咙里发出一声轻微的嗤笑，依然弯着腰，“你要什么，自己跟那个妞说，那黑板上除了咖啡，其它东西都没有英语。”

他立刻摇了摇头，什么都不打算要。那些甜食被光线打得十分鲜艳，泛着人工色素和油脂混合在一起的色泽，朗姆洛把腰直起来，扭过脸看了他一眼，站在收款机后方的女店员也看向他，这种注视令他难受，朗姆洛知道这个，所以他不耐烦地摆了摆手，掏出皮夹付钱，便转身走向角落里的一张小圆桌，坐进扶手沙发，把双腿跷到了不会有人落座的那把皮凳子上。他走过去，在男人对面的单身沙发里坐下，店内播放着不知名的流行音乐，他看到朗姆洛拧起了眉毛，这间咖啡馆是那家伙自己选的，但他似乎对自己的选择格外后悔，大杂烩似的低劣点心和糟糕的音乐品味都是罪证，但正是因为这个，才使这里没有什么顾客，使这里成为了他们完美的休憩之处。他把腿从旁边的那把皮凳子上放下，双肘撑在膝盖上，抬脸看向了他唯一的同伴，他张开嘴，应该是想说什么，但围着围裙的女店员端着托盘走过来了，他只好闭嘴坐直上身，等着托盘被放到面前的桌子上，然后用蹩脚的外语道了谢，便拿起托盘上的小纸包撕开，把砂糖一股脑儿全堆进了杯子表面的那层薄薄的奶泡里。

冬兵看到了两杯咖啡、一条坚果棒和一碟缀着糖腌草莓的奶油蛋糕。朗姆洛把咖啡嘬得吸溜作响，他不知道那是不是烫得让朗姆洛称心如意，另外一杯应该是他的了，他犹豫了几秒，伸手拿起了糖包。

“所以，计划是什么？”

朗姆洛伸出舌头，把嘴唇上的一圈奶泡舔干净，手指还捏着小勺，在杯子里胡乱搅合。

“只有我们两个人，你最好想出个不那么大动干戈的主意，否则你担责任，我也不帮你写任务报告。”

“你不帮我写任务报告。”他突然开了口，“任务报告都是罗林斯写的，你没有写过。”

朗姆洛手里的小勺子终于停下了无规律的搅动，他朝那张苍白的脸上投去一记缓慢的打量，像是医生用冰凉的听诊器在病人的胸口和腹腔上挪动，然后他笑了，露出不少牙齿，冬兵撕开自己的糖包，用加倍的力道把所有糖都倒了进去，少许奶泡被碰淌出来，没有拿小勺搅拌，他捏住那条细细的把手，把杯口直直贴到嘴边。他当然有个计划，他知道那栋用十八世纪的宫殿所改建而成的酒店戒备森严，也知道这次任务只有他和朗姆洛两个人，他还知道目标包下了酒店最高的三层，能进去过夜的除了在舞会上跳卡巴莱助兴的女郎，就是那个石油大亨的女儿，那个年轻女孩是大亨第四任妻子与前夫生下的，但格外受宠爱，不久前从英格兰留学归来，因美丽和私生活混乱而名声在外。

“那里九点有个舞会，在地下一楼的帝国大厅。我去找卡德罗夫的女儿，邀请她与我跳舞，之后我跟她上到六楼，在她的房间内杀死她。她与她父亲的套房相隔三个房间，一整条走廊都会有人把守，我杀死他们，然后杀死卡德罗夫，他的套房的落地窗正对着贝尔蒙德大厦的西侧天台，你在那里接应我。”

说完这段话后，他低下头，抿了一口咖啡。这感觉很古怪，就像是在训练场上做完一套很少会做的力量训练，他觉得自己理应受到某种表扬或赞赏，不因为他的计划，只因为他这番表述。

“所以你觉得这算是个可行的办法？”朗姆洛没有表扬他，朗姆洛又发出了那种笑声，像是看到了一块长相更加滑稽的点心，“为什么不直接去天台上架狙击枪？”

“那样变数太大，不能保证杀死他。”

“那为什么不让我去做邀请女孩跳舞的部分，换你负责接应？”

这就是在明知故问了，他什么都不想说。他把托盘放下来，开始盯着那块蛋糕上的草莓看，那颜色可真红，是被糖浆腌渍出来的不正常的红色，像是从喉管里喷出来的鲜血，不，比那要深一些，像是舞女的嘴唇，也像是小提琴初学者的天鹅绒垫肩，但梗部残留的叶子已经发蔫了，病怏怏的黑青色，他伸手过去，把草莓从奶油里抠出来，放进了自己的嘴里。

“你觉得我干不成那个，好吧。”朗姆洛又把腿跷到了皮凳子上，并没有露出被冒犯的神色，反倒自得其乐地用拇指敲打起了桌面，“你想的没错，士兵，只有你能干得好，那种疯子级别的杀人流程。但你用不着去邀请那小妞跳舞什么的，那是白费力气，你可以直接从舞厅的消防通道上去。”

他咀嚼着草莓，太甜了，甜得他腮帮发酸，忍不住皱紧了眉头。这不是他希望得到的表扬，所以他看也没有去看男人一眼，咽下那颗不新鲜的果肉后，他捏起蛋糕旁的小叉子，沾取了一团奶油，像是为了发泄关于对方形容他是疯子的不满，他把那团白花花的人造油脂戳进了朗姆洛的咖啡杯里，奶油没有化开，在深褐色的液体表面晃动漂浮，朗姆洛像是被老妇人的织衣针戳到了小腿肚子，猛地从沙发靠背上坐直起来，“你他妈搞什……”

他立刻把小叉子从咖啡杯里抽出来，两颗明亮无光的眼珠往上滑动，盯住男人的脸。他不得寸进尺，也不忍气吞声，他只是不喜欢被称呼为疯子，但他应该习惯了的，他应该对于所有具有感情色彩的词汇都毫无反射，但朗姆洛在用词汇敲打他的这件事上简直是个天才，无师自通，朗姆洛最常喊他“喂”，然后是“士兵”，其次是“那件资产”或者“甜心”，像“疯子”这类的单词出现频率并不多，所以，他也并没有多少可以把奶油戳进对方咖啡杯的机会。

他没有多少可以跟着这个人出门喝咖啡的机会，或者说，他没有多少可以出门闲逛的机会，朗姆洛是唯一一个会带他这么做的。

“你再这样搞一次，我就把你那个美杜莎一样的油腻脑袋按进马桶里冲冲干净，我发誓。”

朗姆洛又气又笑地威胁他，顺手把自己的咖啡托盘和他的对调了。

“你脱离冷冻太久了，你那颗脑袋不能脱离冷冻太久，否则它就要开始慢慢搞死你，这只是个开头，但我了解这个过程，我看过太多次了，你自己不记得，你记不记得上一次你开始发疯是什么时候？”

他看了一眼朗姆洛背后的玻璃墙，外面的光线太亮了，倒影很不清晰，他不知道美杜莎是什么人，他的头发或许有些杂乱无章，但并不十足像个疯子，他甚至还穿着一件大衣，戴了一对皮手套，他一直没把手套摘下来。朗姆洛盯着他看，他知道冬兵什么都不记得，怎么可能记得呢，他自己倒是记忆犹新，西棕榈湾的赌场酒店，杀死那个犹太女人时这家伙已经有两个月没冻上过了，女人的小儿子从大床底下爬出来，一边哭一边往他腿上扔彩虹糖，还把被打穿肚皮的毛绒玩具捂在自己脸上，跑出来以后他开始使劲喘气，然后就恢复了正常，几天后他在安全屋里砸东西，因为无线电视上正好播了一条什么糖果广告。

“我不是个疯子。”冬兵干巴巴地陈述道。

“不，你不是。”朗姆洛随口敷衍，“你是个甜心宝贝。”

朗姆洛记得那天自己带人冲进去时的场景，他没有大吼大叫，他只是不停地使劲喘气，好像有人不允许他呼吸似的，安全屋里没有多少可砸的，他站在光秃秃的墙壁之间睁着眼睛，胸口一起一伏，其实这都是有预兆的，朗姆洛都记得，他今天把奶油往别人的咖啡杯里戳，明天就可能用匕首抵住自己的腹部或者肘窝，他像个出生于先天机能失调的破烂家庭的儿童，表面听从而平静，内部凋零又混乱……这是不准确的比喻，好像这世界上真有什么健全人似的。

朗姆洛抽出一根烟叼在嘴上，拿过隔壁桌子上的那盏制作粗劣的烛台，点燃香烟。

“好，就这么说吧。”他破天荒地同意了，姿态颇为绅士，他一面吐烟，一面在烟雾后眯起眼睛，用毫不绅士的语气揶揄那张空白的脸，“问题是，你会跳舞？”

空白的脸孔略微抬起了一点，无光的眼睛仍旧盯着那块蛋糕，朗姆洛忍无可忍，一把将装蛋糕的碟子抄起，放到他面前。碟子与桌面发出一阵清脆的碰撞，冬兵把叉子插到那层被破坏了的奶油上，既不优雅也不粗鲁地吃了起来，好像只是在吃一块压缩饼干。朗姆洛吞云吐雾地盯着他，发现他的嘴唇被先前那颗糖腌草莓染了色，在奶油的衬托下红得出奇，鲜艳又怪异，这也许应该令人感到有些毛骨悚然，一个有着鲜艳红唇的幽灵杀手，但朗姆洛没有，他们太熟悉了，熟悉到已经对彼此的疯狂与怪异都了如指掌的地步。

“我会。”他咀嚼着香甜的油脂与柔软的蛋糕，既不自信也不犹豫，“我会跳舞。”

“你会跳什么？”

朗姆洛笑着拿开了烟，好让自己腾出嘴来，抓住机会戏弄那张空白的脸，那双漂亮的、一潭死水般的眼睛，“华尔兹？探戈？曼波？还是天鹅湖？”

冬兵如他所愿地改变了表情，显露出茫然而略微焦躁的神色。朗姆洛不知道他的脑袋里还残留着多少没有洗掉的记忆，如同永远刷不干净的坚硬水垢，哪怕无数次被灌进滚烫的热油，或者没有温度的酸性溶液，那些水垢还是结在容器的最底部，甚至偶尔有颗粒上浮，令澄澈的液体瞬间变浊。

“别糊弄我，士兵，你到底会跳什么？你确定不会把那个小妞吓跑，然后彻底搞砸，然后我还要在任务报告里写清楚失败原因——你以为自己会跳舞，实际上你并不会？”

朗姆洛把烟头碾灭，拿起一条坚果棒，撕开塑料包装，掰成两段。

“你不要想搞死我，你老实说。不会跳舞不是什么丢脸的事，比你不会笑也不会哭要正常得多。”

冬兵吃完了他的蛋糕，抓叉子的手有一点轻微的颤抖，他好像被这个并不太严重的问题弄慌了，没人知道他脑子里又有哪一块水垢被撬动了，朗姆洛也不知道，朗姆洛有自己的记忆要处理，他也是这才发现。坚果棒硬得可怕，像是一块块有黏性的甜腻石头，在他的舌头和牙齿间钻凿，他抿了一口咖啡，冷却得已经有些发酸了，眼下他很愿意来一瓶烈酒，但任务前不能喝酒，啤酒都不能喝，是啊，人生就是这么艰难。

“别太担心，甜心，这不算什么问题。到时候见机行事，不会跳也死不了。”

他终于咽下了嘴里的高热量食物，感受着血糖的飙升所带来的昏昏欲睡，他的确想好好睡上一觉，同时也想听一首圆舞曲，他把疲倦的目光挪回到冬兵的身上，他好奇这个人穿西装是什么模样，应该没有想象中的那么古怪，毕竟他此时此刻就穿的像个正常人，如果不去注意那副神色，远远望上去，他已经可以称得上温和而体面了。

“你会吗？”冬兵突然问他。

“你好像很难相信。”他把双手背到脑后，懒洋洋地往后靠，“我不算会，但我和会的人跳过。真正会跳的人。”

他摸出第二条烟，刚刚点着，女店员走过来提示他这里禁止吸烟，他满不在乎地耸了耸肩，把香烟从嘴里拿开了。他知道冬兵对他的过去并不感兴趣，这是公平的，因为他也同样不在乎冬兵的过去，即便偶尔有好奇的苗头在他心中窜动，他也很快就能压下那份好奇，他已经到了不轻易被好奇心牵着走的年纪，知道什么可以问，什么问了准没好处，比如四十年代的女人的胸罩和现在是不是一样的，二战时他用过的性能最好的瞄准镜加步枪是哪一种组合，他从来没问过冬兵这些问题，并不是他怀疑当年的巴恩斯能否在约会后把姑娘带三垒，他也相信巴恩斯的确如书中记述的那样是个传奇狙击手，就算冬兵都能回忆起那些细枝末节，他也不一定会发问，因为他其实没那么感兴趣。

“我们走吧。”他从柔软得让他腰疼的沙发里站起身来，抓走剩下的那条坚果棒，递向冬兵，“拿着，一百多卢布呢。”

他一手接过零食，一手拉开衣襟，塞进大衣内侧的口袋里，像是安置一把手枪。朗姆洛自作主张地走在前面，推门离开咖啡馆，迈着大步往前走，但没有原路返回，更像是在由着性子闲逛，他心中的疑问越堆越高，直到跟着男人拐上了一条彻底不认识的方向，他转着眼珠左右张望，终于伸出右臂，握住了朗姆洛的肩膀。

“我们去哪？”他困惑而警惕，“我们应该回船上。”

“没有人会去偷那条破得连投河自杀者都救不住的船，如果你想回去，你就先回去，我要透透气。”

他不知道自己是想要回去，还是想要跟着朗姆洛一起。

“你不怕我……‘发疯’？”

朗姆洛转头笑了，短促的笑声很快停止，他又转回来，看向冬兵的脸，“你不是疯子，你只是偶尔出故障。我不觉得你马上就要出故障，你都吃奶油蛋糕了，还有什么不高兴的？”

他站在原地，一动不动，朗姆洛拍了拍他的背，他依然不作声地站着，没有要走的意思。朗姆洛的耐心也就这么一点点大了，他咳嗽了两声，最后在冬兵的脸上瞥了一眼，便转身走开了。

 

*** *** ***

 

朗姆洛不知道手里的这张票根能否拿回总部找财务报销，估计不能，所以他庆幸自己刚才甩掉了冬兵，否则他还要另外多掏钱，请一个不具备任何审美能力的家伙来看珐琅眼睛的姑娘。

不是说他就拥有超高水准的艺术情操，事实上，除了姑娘们健美的大腿和柔软的腰肢，他向来什么都看不懂。剧院门口还积着汤汤水水的脏雪，没有被扫干净，他攥着票走进去，跟着零散的观众越走越深，虽然灯光昏暗至极，他也能从散发着潮气的地毯上感觉到这里的老旧与破败，这种破败感是如此强烈，让他甚至有些后悔自己没能把冬兵也带来了，两张票能多花他几个钱呢？虽然他要在这个城市里杀人，但他也可以为这个城市的某座苟延残喘的老剧院做一点起码的贡献。剧场总好过赌场、妓院和地下酒吧，它不发臭也不拥挤，不烟雾缭绕更不剥皮喝血，它播放那些朗姆洛叫不上创作者姓氏的古典乐，还有年轻女孩们涂着亮粉的饱满额头和与腿部线条融为一体的绸面足尖鞋，哪怕是让冬兵来选，他也应该能分辨出哪个是丑的，哪个是美的。

场地并不大，一层仅坐了不到一半，二层的环形雅座也空空如也，朗姆洛像是个拿着爆米花桶的好莱坞电影观众，满不在乎地走到前排，随意挑了个座位坐下。距离开场还有二十分钟，他不知道自己是否应该小睡一觉，还是任由思绪飘向远处，直到与回忆接壤的地方。他重重地打了个哈欠，昨夜他冻得够呛，船上没有任何取暖措施，他甚至数次萌发出把冬兵拉到怀里的念头——这没什么娘娘腔的嫌疑，只有基佬才会对同性的肢体亲近表现出病态的敏感——但他最后没有这么做，因为他怀疑冬兵的身体也是冷的，那条铁胳膊或许还会把他仅剩的体温吸光，所以他只是想想，没有付诸行动。他挪了挪屁股，调整成一个慵懒而舒适的坐姿，他表现得轻松而心不在焉，好像只是个被艺术系女友拖来陪同观赏的、格格不入的老男人，但他身边并没有女士，他只有一个人，所以这副模样就更派不上用场了，他在自己两眼之间的部位掐了一把，希望将不断上涌的记忆画面从脑子里清除。

有时候朗姆洛会好奇被洗脑是一种什么样的感觉。好奇不代表渴望，就像档案清白的好市民偶尔也会想，吃摇头丸是什么感觉？朗姆洛不嗑药，更不会去虐待自己的脑壳，只是纯粹的好奇而已。就像如果忽略了副作用和成瘾性，精神类药物和毒品所带来的奇幻体验必定加倍令人趋之若鹜，倘若洗脑的肉体痛苦也能避免，他肯定不介意给自己试一试，只不过他还不信任那些科学家的手艺，他知道冬兵的脑子已经被弄得像是一锅煮坏了的麦片粥，而他好奇的是精准的、可精密划定范围的洗脑技术，他想忘掉的东西很多，比如幼年时的第一场败仗，他当时只比篱笆高，被同街区的一伙小男孩推倒在地上，男孩们都穿着劣质的球鞋，鞋底都又干又硬，就像他似的，他被连踹带踩了好几分钟，全程不忘护住自己的头，他还想忘记母亲被逼债的家伙用吹风机剐蹭大腿的画面，也想忘记第一次杀人时因为紧张和缺乏经验而造成的丑态，他不停发抖，上下两排牙齿几乎要把彼此都颤碎了，回到住处后他想泡个热水澡，但房东停了他的热水，所以没得泡，他就蒙头钻进了被子，而这番丑态不久后再次出现了，那是他尤其想要洗掉的一段记忆，薄如蝉翼的纱裙层层堆叠在女孩腰间，上面不该有血。神奇的是，那不止是模糊、一闪而过的影像，他至今还清楚记得许多细节，比如女人当时穿着一件肥大的宝蓝色睡裙，敲门声传来时她正一边跟人煲电话粥，一边从枯草似的头发上取下烫发卷，逼债人破门而入后，小小的他先是蹲在沙发后面，然后飞快地从客厅跑进了厕所，钻进了洗衣机的滚筒里，母亲的尖叫被关在外面，变得断续断续续、事不关己，他一面咒骂着哭泣，一面被泛着柠檬香气而黏腻泡沫的衣物浸湿了身体，那都是几十年前的事了，他连自己去年是几月份搬进了新公寓都不记得，却记得这些狗屎不如的事情，他还记得那个女孩被子弹打中肚皮之前正在做一个看上去很难的连环旋转动作，像是跳跃在八音盒上的一个玻璃小人，而她的死因很愚蠢——和她同团的一个女孩遇人不淑，目睹了一起黑帮灭口案，对方要消灭这个证人，雇了个便宜杀手去解决，杀手挑了最不适于杀人的公共场合，枪法又太差，子弹偏到了当时正在旋转的她的身上，啪！第一次打中了腹部，台上台下瞬间大乱，啪！第二声枪响炸开在帷幕上，然后是第三声而第四声，啪！啪！女孩修长的身体猛颤、弯折、重重跌落，他冲上去，那是那么长时间以来他第一次胆敢靠近女孩，但女孩已经没气了，腹部一枪，胸口一枪，太愚蠢了，愚蠢到朗姆洛不愿意一而再再而三的想起，好像这荒唐的死因会损害了她曾经的美丽与优雅，那是他的初恋，虽然她根本不知道他叫什么名字，但那是一段恋情，没有人能否认，他至今留着那一小片染血的纱裙料子，血迹早已发黑变硬，他还有一个八音盒，上面是个纤细而坚硬的芭蕾舞小人，但不是玻璃的，更像是石膏做的，冬兵把它递给他时手指在微微发抖，因为那个小人看起来实在太纤细了，好像随时会从脚尖或者腰肢那里断裂。

直到开场的前一刻，他都老老实实地坐着。而音乐毫无预兆地悄然响起，帷幕被拉开，他突然忍无可忍地站起来，朝着安全通道的微弱绿光走过去，推开厚重的门，穿过走廊，离开了剧场。室外寒冷而干燥，临近傍晚，他摸了把脸，觉得这一个下午实在是无趣透顶，他开始漫无目的地行走，沿着来时的路，经过了那家品味堪忧并且不允许吸烟的咖啡店，他想起那根突然冲着自己的嘴戳过来的、沾满了甜奶油的小勺，如果捏勺子的人是一位刚刚成年的白俄少女，那画面可能会怡人得多，但一想到那是冬兵，画面就变得诡异了。

朗姆洛抬起手，用指头蹭了蹭自己的嘴。冬兵用一根勺子也能捅死人，他不怀疑这个，但他不担心自己会被冬兵杀死，至少不会被蓄意杀死，冬兵服从他、听命于他，甚至依赖他，如果他让冬兵今晚睡到河里，冬兵也会去的。

他走进路边的一家快餐店，给自己买了一份无比油腻的晚饭，船里有补给，但那不是给人吃的东西，油脂甚至穿透了包裹着食物的薄纸，他咒骂着甩了甩手，无处可抹，只能抹回到纸袋上。天色渐晚，灰暗的城市在夜里变成了闪着光的庞然大物，显得比白天还要温暖热闹，尤其那些大酒店，本身就是光源，他从桥上翻下去，避开此时上岸的游船旅客，跳上简陋的码头，悄无声息地在大酒店远远的照射下靠近那条船，踩上了甲板。

船舱内漆黑一片，果然，他勾着嘴角笑了一声，为了不让里面的人感受到陌生的威胁，他走到船舱门口，弯下腰，对准门上那个低矮的玻璃船，用手机屏幕照亮自己的脸。他突然想到自己应该和冬兵订立一个暗号，还没等到他想完，门就突然被打开，匕首的利刃擦着他的喉咙刺过来，他迅速转过身去，背靠舱壁，一手拍飞了冬兵手里的小刀，从嗓子眼里挤出恼羞成怒的声音，“是我！操……”

冬兵立刻收回胳膊，僵硬得不动了。他蹲下去捡那枚匕首，再缓慢地站起来，冬兵刚要伸手去接，朗姆洛把手一扬，让匕首躲开对方的抓握。冬兵错愕地望着男人，没有再去抢，那座大酒店的光远远地倒映在他的眼睛里，富丽堂皇的景象变成了一双眼珠里微不可查的光斑，让他更像个幽灵了。

“我们需要一个暗号。”朗姆洛喘着气，终于擅自把小刀插回到冬兵的腰间，他熟悉冬兵身上每一个藏武器的部位，“‘葛蓓莉亚’，没错，这是我们的暗号，来，说给我听。”

冬兵立刻重复了一遍，连重音都咬得相当准确。

“下一次你听到葛蓓莉亚，你就知道那是我，或者是来自我的消息，明白了？”

冬兵没有立刻点头，但他知道冬兵听懂了，所以他移动脚步，摸黑钻进了船舱。

“谁是葛蓓莉亚？”

“谁也不是。”朗姆洛没好气地回答，“她就是个故事里的人，不存在，假的，懂吗？”

没等冬兵继续问些什么，他就靠着柱子一屁股坐了下来，从纸袋里掏出已经发冷的食物，庆幸自己刚才没有在惊慌之下将它丢进河里。

“别再那样做。”

“什么？”朗姆洛在那块夹在汉堡中的牛肉饼上撕咬了一口，拧着脖子问道，“别再做什么？”

“别再用手机屏幕的光线从下面照你的脸。”冬兵在他对面坐下，看上去竟然有些困倦，“那样有些……”

他知道冬兵想要使用的词语是“可怕”或者“吓人”，但他毫不在意地干笑了一声，“是我用手机照我的脸更吓人，还是你灯也不开地猫在一艘破船上更吓人？”

“开灯容易暴露。”

“暴露个屁。”朗姆洛瞥了他一眼，“我们甚至不是在真正的河上，这只是一条比希特维尔的鸡巴还要短小的支流，谷歌地图都不屑于给它标上名字，只有没钱的游客才会下来拍个照。”

冬兵瘪了瘪嘴。

“你吃东西了？”他用手在自己冻得发痒的耳廓上抓了几下，目光还搭在冬兵的脸上，没等对方回答，就继续说了下去，“算了，你都吃了那些乱七八糟的了。你的胃能不能消化得了奶油？如果吃出问题，回去后那些人问你，别说是我给你买的。”

冬兵轻微皱眉，好像真的被这个可能的情境难住了，一个音节一个音节地发出了疑问，“那我应该怎么说？”

“说是你偷的，或者一位女士请你吃的，或者随便什么，反正别说是我。”

朗姆洛抬起头来，冬兵直直地盯着他，他叹了口气，无可奈何地问，“你会说是我，对吧？你卖了我不止一次了。”

出乎他意料的是，冬兵摇了摇头。

“我可以说是我偷的，或者一位女士请我吃的。”

有那么两三秒的时间，他停止了咀嚼，只盯着冬兵的脸看，觉得浑身都不自在。冬兵今天说了很多话。

“你最好别那么说。”朗姆洛立刻改主意了，“太奇怪了，从你的嘴巴里听到这种回答。你还是说我吧。”

也许是他看错了，但冬兵仿佛对他翻了个难以察觉的白眼，或者什么类似的眼神，这还从来没有发生过，朗姆洛应该感到警铃大作。

“你回来后都做了什么，趁我不在的时候？”

他咀嚼着嘴里那团干冷的食物，觉得口渴，便开始四处找水，一边找一边问话，“你重温了你的舞技吗，男孩？我记得你的行李里有一套西装便服，我从来没看到你穿过，你应该穿上它练习……你他妈把水壶扔到哪去了？”

莫名其妙挨了句骂，冬兵一时没有反应，只慢吞吞地瞪向他。即使是在这幽暗的空气中，朗姆洛也能看见那双眼球对准了自己的方向，那是双令很多人感到恐惧的眼睛，或许他也不例外，但冬兵走了过来，从他脚边的某个黑漆漆的角落里抓出了水壶，先拧开壶嘴自己喝了几口，才递到他的手里。

“不错，还给我剩了点。”朗姆洛从两片薄嘴唇里漏出一声居然有些温柔的嗤笑，“真乖。”

冬兵盘腿坐回到原处，靠着一排坚硬的木箱，木箱上摆着几个漏气严重的游泳圈，被朗姆洛拿了过去，垫在了自己的腰后。船舱里静得可怕，只偶尔从外面传来一阵船身在河面上轻轻晃动的声音，或者大型汽车从桥上飞速驶过的声音，朗姆洛放下食物，把手伸进口袋，掏出了两个手机，一个是任务专用的一次性手机，一个是他自己的手机，一次性手机无法联网，而他自己的手机里只有一个空的本地音乐库，因为关闭了移动数据通信而同样无法在线搜索，他扔开手机，挠了挠后脑勺上的那层被剃得很平整的粗硬短发，略显懊恼。船上应该有收音机，他从地上爬起，开始在木箱后面的那堆杂物里翻找，冬兵不知道他在找什么，但还是为他打开了手提式照明灯，他在惨白的光线里一无所获，最终只能直起腰来，冲着某个木箱随便踢了一脚。

然后他转回头，舔了舔自己干燥的薄嘴唇。冬兵屁股边上的某个金属物体反射出微弱的光，在他的视野里一闪而过，那不是金属臂，他眯起眼睛仔细看，那是一截短短的天线。

“那是什么？”他伸手指过去。

冬兵顺着他手指的方向撇下脸，把那个不知道怎么惹恼了朗姆洛的物体拿到手里，“这是无线电收音机。”

朗姆洛惊讶地乐了，“我找的就是收音机。你藏着一个收音机干什么？”

“我没有藏它。”冬兵摇摇头，“我使用了它，然后忘记把它放回去。”

“你使用它？”朗姆洛睁大眼走过去，把那个看起来够老式的收音机从他手里拿走，“你听广播？”

冬兵抿着嘴，没有出声也没有转开目光，似乎朗姆洛问了一个有些冒犯的问题，这气氛有些怪异，冬兵不该是一个能感受到被冒犯的人，所以他只是抿着嘴，什么都不说地望着朗姆洛。

“说真的，你听广播？你都听什么？”

朗姆洛硬挤在他身边坐下，一手把天线拉长，把切换频道的长方形按键摁得啪啪作响，起初只有刺耳的杂音，在他坚持不懈地一通狂摁后，终于有了一点能够听辨出是人声的声音，进入了有信号的波段，电台的声音越来越清晰，他停在某个似乎是新闻台的频道上，用胳膊肘捅了捅那个还抿着嘴的男人。

“你懂俄语，你给我翻译翻译，这家伙在鬼扯些什么？”

冬兵抬眼看向他，那不是什么具有什么杀气或者威慑性的目光，只是安静的一瞥，像是波澜不惊的湖面，他觉得冬兵真的开始仔细听了，所以他又往后挪了挪屁股，让冬兵靠近过来坐，把收音机上的那片出声孔贴近冬兵的脸。

“这是不是俄语？”那一连串硬梆梆的发音在他耳朵里乱撞，他颇为不耐烦，又催促道，“是在报新闻还是什么？”

冬兵终于有反应了，他摇头，过长的发梢在他脸颊前乱晃。

“那是什么？”朗姆洛拧起半边眉毛。

“是广告。”冬兵望着朗姆洛拿收音机的那只手，“卖二手车的广告。”

“噢，我好像是听到了‘巴博斯’什么的。”朗姆洛伸出另一只手，搔了搔自己的前额。

“还有保时捷。”冬兵低声补充道，“斯巴鲁，亚琛施耐泽……”

“好了，”朗姆洛瞪着眼打断他，“我知道了！我们换一个。”

冬兵立刻噤声，他继续噼里啪啦地调台。信号突然又变差了，嘈杂不清的声音令人心烦，他干脆按下了关闭键，把沉甸甸的黑色小机器塞进了冬兵手里。

“给你玩。”他冲着收音机抬抬下巴，“你下午都听了什么？”

冬兵左手抓着它，有温度的几根手指头在那截天线上摸来摸去，好像真的是捉了个玩具。

“听人们说话。”

“废话，我知道是听人说话。”朗姆洛低声训斥他的答案，“我问你听了什么内容？”

他的头发太长了，只要低着头，朗姆洛就看不清他的表情。

“没有。”他收回手指，不再和那截天线玩耍，“只是听他们说话。”

朗姆洛两手掐在自己的大腿上，不知道应该就此放过他，还是发一顿火，问他为什么不好好回答问题。他把脸从冬兵那儿扭回来，用手在自己的鼻子上捏了一把，他没再说什么，不是因为他忍着不发火，而是因为他隐约感觉到，冬兵刚才已经好好地回答问题。这个事实令朗姆洛的胃部有些不适，好像刚才吃下去的那些油腻食物开始作祟了，冬兵的回答让他想到科幻电影里那些天真无害的仿真机器人，或者是什么披着人类皮囊的外星生物，通过观察和聆听的行为来模仿和学习人类，企图在这个星球上求得生存的一席之地，而不要流落到被销毁或者被消灭的下场。

或者冬兵只是想听别人讲话，仅此而已，没那么多奇奇怪怪的解释，他承认自己看多了垃圾科幻电影，都是坐飞机时看的，他又不爱看爱情片或者动作片，任何爱情片在他眼里都黏黏糊糊的，像是没擦干净的果酱瓶瓶口的边缘，而所有动作片在他眼里都外行到夸张，比喜剧片还要惹人发笑。

船里又暗又冷，朗姆洛觉得自己就快要伤风感冒了，他吸了吸鼻子，重新把两手撑在自己的大腿上，冬兵再次打开了收音机，金属手指摁在按键上，咔嚓咔嚓地调台。

“你听我，听皮尔斯，听特战队那帮崽子讲话听得还不够？我还以为你懒得听别人在你耳朵边讲啊讲的。”

冬兵不理他，继续调台，他自讨没趣地点点头，意识到自己问了个奇蠢无比的问题。嘈杂的人声突然转成了乐曲，大概是某个古典音乐频道，冬兵收回手指，不再咔嚓咔嚓地摁了。

“感谢上帝，不是贾斯汀比伯什么的。”朗姆洛自言自语似的说，“你真该看看罗林斯手机的播放列表里都是些什么玩意，都是他睡过的女人导进去的，从那里面你就能看出他找女人的品味。”

说得好像他睡过的女人就都是首席大提琴手或者音乐学院的高材生似的。但身边只有冬兵，没有别的人可以嘲弄他，所以他自得其乐地开着玩笑，感到十分心安理得。那乐曲的节拍有些耳熟，他虽然没什么艺术造诣，但他有常识，这是华尔兹，他颇为陶醉地闭上眼，有模有样地用脚底踏起了拍子。

“甜心，站起来。”他又睁开眼，拍了拍冬兵的背，“站起来。”

冬兵站了起来，看上去迷惑而犹豫。

“还有比这更完美的练习时间吗？说不定明天那个舞厅里演奏的就是这首，说不定就是。跳给我看看。”

冬兵环顾四周，这里低矮而狭窄，不可能供一个成年男人跳舞，朗姆洛是在戏弄他。但他没有在意这个，他想到了什么别的，他很少听到旋律，那乐曲令他轻微的晕眩。

“哈，我就知道你根本不会跳。”

朗姆洛发出沙哑的笑声，他身上明明没有酒气，却令冬兵感到他像是喝醉了，冬兵见过他喝醉的样子，所以应该能够分辨，但朗姆洛真的像是喝了酒，尤其是那笑声，那倚靠着什么东西慵懒而坐的姿态，但他没有深究，他把注意力放回到自己的脑海当中，那些一闪而过的陌生记忆让他感到瞬间的害怕，收音机里的奏鸣曲突然进入了一段激昂的小高潮，他后退了半步，差点撞到了什么东西。

“我会。”他的嗓子有些干涩，声音被乐曲盖过了，所以他不得不提高音量，再次开口，“我会跳舞。我跳过。”

朗姆洛大手一挥，“证明它。”

他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，即使他根本没有做出什么剧烈的动作。那些层次分明的律动，那些交叠着融合在一起的弦乐和管乐，有些与他脑海里骤然响起的段落重合了，他蹙起眉头，难受地闭上眼，那些段落如同在时间的长河里缓缓流动，从某个遥不可及的深度突然朝上翻涌，淹没他的胸口，他的口鼻，他听到一串笑声，像是他自己的笑声，但那很难辨认因为他从来没有笑过，他看见一团金色，像是什么人的头发，也可能是乐队里的萨克斯风，他猛地睁开眼，而那些画面还在他眼前颤动，收音机里还在播放那支俄罗斯人的华尔兹，朗姆洛还在用鞋底打拍子，角落里探照灯的光线只照亮了男人的半边脸，他看到朗姆洛的半边脸，看到朗姆洛颈脖皮肤下不断鼓动的喉结，这时候杀了他一定很容易，冬兵突然冒出这个诡异的念头，他知道这个念头是错的，当然，但他只是这么想到了，朗姆洛看起来十分脆弱、不堪一击，他大口喘着气，奏鸣曲结束了，紧接着响起节奏和缓的爵士情歌，等到他回过神来时，朗姆洛已经站起身，朝他走来了。

他伸出手，抓住朗姆洛的肩膀，朝着对方的胸膛倒了过去。朗姆洛扶稳了他，因为他还没有彻底失去意识，否则凭借他的体重，朗姆洛早就被他撞倒在地了，他靠着朗姆洛，朗姆洛抓着他的双臂，他像是个痛哭太久以致于连抽噎的力气都丧失了的，只能安静而急促地呼吸的孩童，把脸埋在朗姆洛胸口的衣料上，牙齿打颤，拳头握紧又松开。

“怎么搞的？”朗姆洛听起来还算冷静，“你又犯什么病？站直了，你不知道你有多重，站直！”

他摇摇头，如果他能站直的话，他不会这样倒在别人的身上，朗姆洛应该知道的，他委屈而暴躁地再次摇头，有人拿着锥子在钻他的太阳穴，他站不直。

“为什么？是奶油的缘故还是什么？”朗姆洛从他胳膊上收回一只手，费劲地握住了他的下巴，好让他别再贴着自己的胸口喘粗气，“什么东西又他妈搞坏了你那个脑子？什么？”

逐渐地，他的呼吸不再带来疼痛，他开始冷静，并且缓缓站直了身体，但他还让朗姆洛握着他，没有反抗，他能感觉到对方拇指内侧的硬茧摩擦在包裹着他的颚骨的皮肤上，随时都能收紧，他感到羞耻，如同尿床的孩童被长辈发现时所体会的那种纯粹的羞耻，他今天感受到了一连串难得光顾他的情绪，太多了，没有任何一种是他需要的。硬茧离开了他的皮肤，男人的手掌松开了他的下巴，朗姆洛抱住他，虽然他其实比朗姆洛高出一公分，但此刻他的肩膀重重塌陷下去，脊柱和头颈都弯折着，他突然变得矮小，所以朗姆洛格外顺利地抱住他，朗姆洛一手按压着他的后背，一手按压着他的后脑，这样的姿势让他犹疑不定地将脸颊搁到了对方的肩膀上，他能嗅到一丝恐惧的味道，朗姆洛被他吓到了，但一点都没有表现出来，反而用一种包裹的姿态强硬地抱住了他，像是舍身趴在甩飞了的手榴弹上的老兵，浑身绷紧，一动不动。

“还想发疯么，嗯？”他听到朗姆洛在他耳边喷出的热气，还有沙哑的、略带颤抖的嗓音，“我们现在在河上，我不想翻进去淹死，你到底感觉怎么样？”

他觉得自己接近发疯不远了，可他不在总部，不在那个底下仓库里，就算他发了疯，也没人能绑住他，没人能往他的血管里注射药剂，只有一个朗姆洛，一个打不过他的朗姆洛，他慢慢转动脸颊，把本来紧贴着对方肩膀的嘴唇暴露在空气中，缓缓张动，“你会把这个写在任务报告里吗？”

“我从来不写那个。”朗姆洛又发出了那种笑声，短促而低沉，带着一股不知道究竟是针对谁的嘲弄，“是你说的，报告都是罗林斯帮我写的，我没有写过。”

 

*** *** ***

 

朗姆洛穿着他的灰色西装，像个刚熬过十几个小时的长途商务飞行，现在只想好好洗个澡睡一觉的外籍生意人，拖着一截行李箱的长把手快步走到酒店前台，用假护照给自己开了个为期三天的单人房。三天只是掩护，他只需要在这栋富丽堂皇的老建筑里停留二十五分钟，目的就达到了，他在侍应生的引导下来到位于三楼的房间——“四楼到六楼都已被包下，并且有保安人员看守，请您不要擅自上楼”，侍应生礼貌地告知他，朗姆洛撇了撇嘴，佯装出一副颇为不满但又不太在意的神情——侍应生离开后，他将行李箱提到床上，打开，再打开那两道伸缩扣，把那些被扣着的沉甸甸的零件全部翻倒在光滑洁净的白色被罩上：一把COP357短筒，一把适格绍尔，两把不同型号的英特拉泰克，一把捷克蝎式冲锋枪和一把柯尔特M4A1卡宾枪。把这些被肢解的大家伙们倒出来后，他又将那些分开收纳在有松紧带固定的口袋里小家伙一件一件抽出来：戈博折刀、蝴蝶牌匕首刺、黑色面罩、备用弹夹、0.357英寸马格努姆枪弹和0.45英寸柯尔特自动手枪弹，还有一些上次任务用剩下的，口径和冬兵这次要用的枪都对不上的子弹，朗姆洛把它们拿出来看了一眼，便重新塞回去了。

都是你的好伙伴，朗姆洛心想。这些冰冷的、坚硬的、埋在土里几十年都不会腐坏的器具，它们不说谎、不诱骗、不强迫，对冬兵来说，它们比环绕在他身边的任何一个活人都要友好和安全。他将这些大小不一的玩意儿分别装入了五个比一般厨用保鲜袋要大得多的密封袋内，有些独自占了一袋，比如冲锋枪和卡宾枪的零部件，还有的共同挤在一个袋子里，像子弹和那些匕首类的小物品，他动作细致地把里面的空气都挤了出来。早上他是被雨声和收音机的声音吵醒的，他睁开眼，隔着船舱里那两扇肮脏的窗玻璃看出去，外面天将亮未亮，雨点在窗玻璃上无休止地拍打，他痛苦而粗哑地呻吟了一声，用手肘撑起上身，伸长了胳膊，强行将收音机从冬兵的睡袋里掏出来，重新按下开关的按键，然后甩向船舱的另一头，发出“咣当”一响。

冬兵什么都没说，连翻身的动作都没有。朗姆洛缩回睡袋，皱着眉头继续睡了。

他将密封袋放进单肩牛皮包内，由于包的容积有限，一次只能放一件，他分五次出入房间，从消防通道不声不响地上到四楼，将这些一看就没好事的密封袋分别置入位于走廊尽头的员工厕所的马桶水箱内。他单膝跪在瓷砖地上，一个一个把水箱盖子卸下来，拨起止水橡皮圈，放掉大约三分之一的水，然后将装着杀人器具的密封袋丢进去，把水箱盖子抬回原位。在接下来的半个小时里，除了方便后发现马桶冲水不如之前彻底以外，负责这层楼房间的清扫工作的女士们不会感到任何异常，而半小时左右之后，她们之中有的人或许足够幸运，能够踉跄地跑到一楼，毫发无伤、歇斯底里，而比较倒霉的那一些，就再也不能从手推车里顺手把消过毒的毛巾和成捆的大号黑色垃圾袋拿回家用了。

六袋都安置好后，朗姆洛走到涮拖把的水槽前，拧开水龙头冲了把手，没有用洗手液也没有去烘干，就从裤兜里掏出来一片口香糖，塞进嘴里嚼，把裤兜和嘴巴都弄得湿淋淋的；与此同时，穿着大衣和黑西装的冬兵从旋转门进入酒店一楼，下到帝国大厅，从大衣内侧的口袋里拿出薄薄一张邀请函，面无表情地递给大厅门卫，然后抬起双臂，站到了几个保安的面前。

这不是什么高规格的私人晚宴，皮尔斯没有亲自出面，就让手下的人帮他们弄到了邀请函，上面印着一个平淡无奇的假名字，至于是冬兵去用还是朗姆洛去用，无所谓。俄罗斯人雇佣的保安团队在查验武器上很专业，但并不善于辨人，冬兵怎么看都不像个经常出入这种场合的角色，可既然他身上、腰间和裤兜里没有藏匿任何武器，大衣内侧的夹层里空空如也，衬衫下就是胸膛的皮肉，没有防弹衣，没有作战背心，即使两手上的驼色羊皮手套没有摘下来，那些人也懒得再多看他一眼，放他进去了；朗姆洛回到了他位于三楼的房间，戴上他的嵌入式微型耳机和透明的耳挂式麦克风，与他的这套肉眼难以察觉的设备相联络的另一套收声器就别在冬兵的衣领上，还有一只更小的嵌入式耳机藏在冬兵的耳廓里，与往常不同，这次朗姆洛首先听到的不是呼吸，而是一阵乐曲。

“他们在弹什么？”他把一只手的食指和中指贴到了耳后，好像这样能帮助他听清似的，“听起来不像能跳舞的。”

那边什么回应都没有，但朗姆洛知道冬兵听到了，他向来很少回应，除了是直接下达给他的命令。冬兵也确实不该回应，没有女伴就够奇怪了，如果嘴巴还一张一合地自言自语，那他真不如一开始就跨过舞会，按照朗姆洛的方式，用假护照给自己开房，直接大摇大摆地上三楼埋伏着。

“我这边已经搞定了，现在我去贝尔蒙德大厦。”朗姆洛这样告诉他。

“如果我失败了，你要负责吗？”

这是第三个，事后朗姆洛回忆起来，才发现这是第三个信号。第一个是不满地将奶油戳进他的咖啡杯里，第二个是他坚称自己会跳舞，随后险些晕倒，而这句话是第三个，第三个暗示着冬兵必定要搞砸这次任务的信号，朗姆洛应该有所察觉的，他的确有所察觉，但他太懒了，凡事都不愿意去深想，他只是对冬兵说，“如果你死了，我才要负责。但我负不起，你太贵了。”

冬兵脱下大衣，在大厅外围的一张空桌子旁坐下来，桌上有切成块的水果和插着牙签的小点心，他取了一块，放进嘴里。氛围有些不一样，至少和他之前执行任务时经历过的舞会都不一样，乐队演奏的不是什么使人放松的爵士乐，而是悲伤又肃穆的华尔兹，他一边咀嚼，一边扫视周围的客人，他看到了卡德罗夫的女儿，她穿着鲜黄色的舞裙，正在和身旁的几个女伴高声讲笑，人们的情绪饱满而轻快，一点都不像那从黑管和萨克斯风里吹奏出的旋律那样忧愁悲伤。他的头又开始疼。他不打算去邀请卡德罗夫的女儿跳舞了，他终于发现这个计划根本是不可行的，他一迈步、一开口、一出声，就能让人看出不对劲，他以前也从来没有使用过这种手段，他是个杀手，不是特工，身份伪装和情感操纵从来不在他的训练范围内，那对于一个正常人来说都是对天赋要求极高的技能，更别说对于他了。他感到一团漩涡状的黑雾正在他的脑袋里发酵、膨胀，那里面有人说话的声音，有画面，昨晚他没能入睡，深夜的收音机里也只有广告或者空白的电流音，他一闭上眼睛，就能想起某种身体的律动，某种步伐与节奏，但他早已失去了丈量记忆深度的能力，那是一年前的，还是十年前的，还是几十年前的，他感觉不出来，他跳过舞吗？有人教过他吗？他再睁开眼睛，睡袋里的朗姆洛在黑夜中只有一道臃肿的轮廓，他张开因为低温而变得异常干燥的嘴唇，轻轻地发出声音，“朗姆洛？”朗姆洛什么反应也没有。他眨了眨眼睛，也许他应该说那个暗号，朗姆是个警惕性很高的人，“‘葛蓓莉亚‘？”

朗姆洛依旧没有转身，没有发出鼻音浓重的抱怨声，没有问他“干什么”。他伸手摸到了收音机的旋纽，把音量稍微调大了一点，将收音机和自己都捂紧在睡袋里。朗姆洛说的是对的，他脱离冷冻太久了，他的头很疼，也许比不上急速冷冻舱开始运行时的那么疼，可那是一瞬间的，像注射器的针头戳进皮肤时的片刻，而眼下这种疼痛仿佛脉搏，细细地、软弱地敲打他，他难受地摇了摇头，从桌上端来一杯软饮料凑到嘴边，微微低下头，双唇难以察觉地张合，“我要离开这里。我从消防通道上去，等到舞会结束。”

“喔，那个小妞没搭理你吗？”耳机里传来朗姆洛沙哑的讥讽，“还是你根本没去找她？”

冬兵抿了抿嘴，玻璃杯里的液体只是浸在他的上唇前端，并没有被他吸入咽下，他保持着这个姿势，继续与朗姆洛通话，“四楼的人手多吗？”

“不少，我目测有七八个。员工厕所是在两头的拐角处，你从消防通道口上去后，贴着墙直接闪进去，那帮人看不到的。”

冬兵眨了眨眼。朗姆洛像是能听到他的眨眼声似的，语气突然有些焦躁起来，“我早就知道你那个计划是狗屁。你就应该一开始跟我一起上去，现在你要从四楼杀到六楼去，还能有比这更愚蠢的路线么？”

他放下玻璃杯，从桌边站起来，身上的衬衫和西装让他显得多少有些无所适从，他把脱下的大衣外套搭在手臂上，低头走向大厅左侧的墙壁，试图穿到正在演奏的乐队舞台后方的安全出口，直接进入消防通道。他还没走出多远，灯光突然变了，主持舞会的中年男人说了句什么，乐队便换了支曲子重新起头，人们涌入大厅中央，你牵着我、我搂着你，纷纷划开步子转起圈来，他快速走过去，一路穿向那道被乐队最后一排提琴手挡住的双开门，门很重，被他推开后便迅速合上，楼梯间里一片漆黑，只有从门缝里漏出来的光线，从负一层到一层的阶梯数很多，他把大衣重新穿上，并摘掉了手套塞进裤兜里，摸着楼梯扶栏不断转弯而上，华尔兹的旋律早已消逝在脑后，好像从来不曾被发出过，他脚下一滑，整个人跌坐了下去。

他急促地吸气呼气，金属手指碰撞在水泥阶梯上，发出了一点脆生生的、微弱的动静。他抬起手，小心翼翼地在漆黑的空气中摸索，几秒钟过去他才确定，这里只有他一个人，没有人被他带的一起摔倒，也没有人会拉他起来。

“朗姆洛？”他被这奇怪的错觉弄得十分恐惧，而耳机里他的同伙的呼吸声在不知不觉间消失了，他从阶梯上站了起来，嗓音低沉而颤抖，“‘葛蓓莉亚‘？‘葛蓓莉亚‘？”

什么回应也没有。消防通道里信号太差，他听不见朗姆洛，朗姆洛也听不见他。黑雾里的画面突然变得清晰了，那是在一间学校的体育馆里，是毕业舞会，浮现出的人他都不记得了，他看到很多面目模糊的女孩，有的女孩穿着从成衣商店里买来的蝉翼纱花裙子，有的穿着像是母亲缝制的苏格兰花呢披肩和天鹅绒夹克衫，而他只是坐在一边，和谁一起喝可口可乐汽水，那是个瘦弱的人，苍白的脸、浅金发色，前一夜他们也在一起，在一个小房间里，那房间里有个唱片机，他选了一张唱片放进去，然后硬要拉着那个金头发的瘦弱的男孩练习舞步，他说你跳男人的，我跳女人的，他们手脚笨拙地划着步子勉强移动旋转了一会儿，然后他被书桌旁的椅子腿绊倒了，他大笑，男孩拽他起来，他还在笑，高兴地一屁股侧躺在了房间里的床上，唱片机里播放着的靡靡之音像是某种温柔的气体，充盈了整个房间，他的手指头在被罩上轻轻打拍子。

“‘葛蓓莉亚’？”

他最后一次颤抖着呼叫朗姆洛。黑雾盘旋着散去，而恐惧并没有，记忆是鹅黄色的，万分轻柔，他却像是被钉子钉入了额头，上到三楼时手指依然在抖。到达四楼的消防通道入口后，他开始调整呼吸、绷紧身体，他贴过去，看见了通往员工厕所的狭窄拐角，他像朗姆洛叮嘱地那样，快速侧身闪了过去，朝着相反方向延伸的走廊上站着几个私人保镖模样的男人，他用余光瞥见了。

厕所里三个隔间，三个马桶水箱，密封袋完好无损，他把它们取出来，被祛味溶液染成蓝色的水箱积水顺着袋子边缘滴在了他的皮鞋上，他把自己关在最后一个隔间内，掏出裤兜里的皮手套扔掉，将匕首别入西装裤的裤腰内侧，子弹塞进大衣内侧的口袋，最后他开始组装那几把枪，隔间拐角放着一个盛满了稀释漂白液的水桶，气味有些刺鼻，他花了比平时更多的时间来组装、上膛，使劲不去回想刚才在楼梯间里看到的画面，他不知道朗姆洛为什么要放这么多，他没有穿作战背心，身上没有地方可以装得下所有这些，他把适格绍尔掖进大衣内侧，又将一把英特拉泰克斜挎到背后，他在柯尔特M4A1和蝎式冲锋枪之间犹豫了三秒，选择了后者。

他就这样全副武装地在隔间里等待了近两个钟头。舞会九点开始，外面走廊上直到接近十一点才陆续传来有人上来的动静，在这两个钟头的时间里，他好像想到了很多事，又好像什么都没有想。

什么都没有想才应该是他的常态。他屈着腿坐在瓷砖地上，闭紧的马桶盖下还是散发着祛味溶液与被稀释了的尿液相混合的气味，如果他对过去几十年来执行过的需要等待的任务都有清晰的记忆，他就会为眼下的环境感到庆幸——无风的、狭窄的室内，没有浸湿裤子的稀泥，没有灌进鞋里的冰水，没有雨也没有雪，没有抵在肚子下面的坚硬岩石，没有在手指上爬过去的花虫子，这里是如此的安宁舒适，如果他想的话，他甚至可以用额头靠着隔墙小睡一觉。他的精神高度紧张，并不因为即将开始的刺杀，而因为那些发生在他大脑中的变化，那本应该是一片无声的冰原，最近突然开始被蝴蝶扇动翅膀所造成的空气震动撬开了一条裂缝，碎冰被汹涌地冲向两边，从底下浮现出无数死去的鱼类的影子，有的似乎离冰面很远，比如那场毕业舞会，那个瘦弱的男人，还有些就贴在浮冰下方，伸手就能摸得到，他看到了一个精瘦的、深色皮肤的、长手长脚的男孩儿，在太阳光的照射下，男孩的眼球颜色黄得像是鳄鱼的眼睛，直盯着他看。

冬兵不知道那是谁，就像他不知道那个瘦弱的浅金色头发的年轻男人是谁一样。那是十五岁的朗姆洛。

除了那是谁他不记得，其它的很多他都记得，他记得一个穿西装的男人揪着男孩后颈的衣领问，你是想当个头儿，用最好的枪、杀最坏的人，还是要当一辈子小混混，去砸酒鬼的车，抢食品杂货店的收银台，偷老女人的包？男孩张牙舞爪地硬是挥开男人的胳膊，冲出那间办公室，在走廊上的自动贩售机前买了一罐可口可乐，怒气冲冲地往肚子里灌，他看到站在门外的冬兵，那个金属手臂的“机器人”，他突然有点恼羞成怒，把空了的易拉罐攥在拳头里，几下就捏扁了，那是十五岁的朗姆洛第一次杀人的四个小时之后，一家四口，他只拖泥带水地杀掉了男主人，女主人带着两个还没桌子高的小孩哭哭啼啼着逃走了，回去后他说他要退出，先是被几个前辈劈头盖脸踢了一顿，又被扭送到某个文职长官的办公室里，那天晚上，睡他隔壁床位的男孩儿悄悄问他，嘿，你知不知道他们说，凡是干到三级的，就能选上特战队的后备人员，跟那个冻在仓库里的“苏联人”一起出任务？当然，这些冬兵并不知道，他只知道，或者说，他只记得，那个瘦长的、眼窝深陷进去的、总喜欢把手指骨节弄得劈啪作响的男孩第二次任务很成功，一辆商务面包车上的专利代理人，加司机总共五个，全死了。他记得男孩偷偷溜进实验室里看过他，不是看他的胳膊，而是看他的脸，男孩从背后偷袭他，被他摔在冰冷潮湿的地上，疼得龇牙咧嘴，挠着屁股从地上爬起来，心虚地挤出一句“以大欺小”。

他又想起了一些更多的画面，关于一个黑色头发的、脸上有疤的年轻男人，如果他有能力将这些事按照时间顺序串联起来的话，他就会明白，这是那男孩二十几岁后的样子，男人穿着特战队的制服——特战队的制服几十年没变过——露指手套上和腹部的衣服上沾满了血，不像是他本人的血，他靠墙坐在格斗训练室的一角，胸口还在剧烈起伏，他喘着气，看到折回来取垫子的冬兵，猛然蹭地一下站起身，冲过去，格斗训练室有一整面墙高的镜子，冬兵记忆里的画面就是那张巨大的落地镜子，黑头发的年轻男人把拳头攥得紧紧的，像是快要哭了。

冬兵略微抬头，肘部碰撞到厕所隔间的墙板上，发出了一点突兀的声响。他想起来“葛蓓莉亚”是谁了。葛蓓莉亚是一个美丽的女孩。葛蓓莉亚是个假人。年轻男人咬着牙叙述说，他喜欢的女孩跳芭蕾舞，然后被误杀了，她在旋转、跳跃、旋转，旋转在不会动的葛蓓莉亚身边，然后她被突如其来的子弹打中，他冲上台去抱住女孩抽搐的身体，但不敢停留太久，他没有跟队长请假就去剧院看芭蕾舞演出，身上还带着枪，他用小刀从她芭蕾舞裙的裙纱上裁下来一小片，揣进裤兜里趁乱走了。六天后，冬兵在任务目标的家中看到了一个八音盒，八音盒上有个单脚脚尖着地的、双臂打开在胸前和头顶的芭蕾舞小人，他第一次从杀人现场带走了死者的东西，并把它塞到了黑发男人在格斗训练室的储物柜里，那天他还在街边的报刊亭上看见了印刷着芭蕾舞剧舞台照片的头版，照片里是混乱的人群和舞台，标题用粗体大字写着「芭蕾凶案嫌疑人下落不明 割走死者舞裙作为战利品」。

走廊外传来了电梯打开的声音，随后逐渐有脚步声，房门被打开的声音，短促的交谈声，女人尖利的调笑声，声音混杂在一起，渐渐又归于平静，他从瓷砖地上站起来，戴上面罩，端起了冲锋枪。

走出狭窄逼仄的员工厕所后，他就不再花费力气隐匿行踪了。他很快被发现，又很快地杀光了这一层走廊上的所有保镖，分布在五楼和六楼的人手听到枪声后迅速下楼，有些走了楼梯，有些搭电梯，他踹开电梯斜对面的一间套房的门，没有人入住，他守在那儿，电梯门上方的小灯发出“叮”的一声，他扣动扳机，机枪连续射击，几个人保持着端枪的姿势缓缓倒在血泊中，他跨出房门，右转继续扫射，打死了走楼梯下来的为首的几个人。“叮”的一声，盛满尸体的电梯被叫了下去，未经过专业训练的酒店保安走楼梯往上冲，冲到三楼和四楼的交接处后，便匆忙而惊恐地原路折回，他冲到走廊尽头，闪进消防通道往上跑，跨过五楼上了六楼，两三个正在往下冲的保镖迎面撞上了他，他在他们端着手枪瞄准前便换手掏出匕首横刺过去，接着抬枪射击，血崩到了他袖子上，几具身体倒下来，他用枪柄搡开其中一人横在他前面的腿，踩上最后一级台阶，那些忙乱的脚步声和交头接耳的命令声突然停止了，有人就在出口拐角的墙壁处埋伏着他，他猫着腰站定在那儿，手上那把的子弹已经打光了，他缓缓把另一只手收到腰间，沾着血的匕首被插回去，手松开抬向背后，抓住那把英特拉泰克的枪带，慢慢拽牢了它。

咣的一声闷响，冲锋枪被扔向消防通道入口里面的铺着深红色地毯的走廊上，数十发子弹迅速打过去，他将第二把满膛的冲锋枪从背后甩到前方，在那一阵徒劳的枪响间把枪端了起来。埋伏在那儿的几个人还没来得及把视线从地毯上的蝎式冲锋枪上抬起，便被戴着黑色面罩的人乱枪打中了胸口、四肢和面部，十米开外一间套房的门被打开，护着卡德罗夫肥胖身体的几个保镖刚一看到他，就一边抬手开枪，一边掩着富豪退回了房间里，另一间房的房门也是开着的，冬兵首先看到了鲜黄色的裙摆，卡德罗夫的女儿张着嘴，恐惧令她的尖叫堵在了喉咙里，赤裸的双脚动弹不得，她变成一个凝固不动的活靶子，生命的迹象仿佛已经开始从她身体里被挤出了，他眯起眼看向瞄准镜，瞄准女孩胸前那一串从右肩延伸到左髋的鲜黄色花球的其中一朵，他屏住呼吸，脑海中漂浮着的碎冰突然开始摇晃震动，四十年代毕业舞会的画面又冒了出来，有人被他拉着胳膊，略显难堪地说，“巴奇？”

子弹出膛的后座力让分神的他向斜后方退了半步，女孩尖叫着趴到了地上。卡德罗夫的保镖冲出套房，三五个一起从背后钳制住他，企图抢走他的枪，他顺势将枪扔出几米远，反手抽出匕首，一一捅入了那几个人的胸口或颈脖。女孩蜷缩着瘫坐在房门前，他快步走进套房寻找卡德罗夫，身材严重发福的秃顶男人躲进了卫生间，他踹开卫生间的门，掏出手枪，对着浴帘后那团肥胖的黑影开了三枪。

手枪无声地掉在地毯上，冬兵在一阵仿佛要剜开他太阳穴的剧痛中直直倒了下去。他睁着眼，望着卫生间，血花糊在浴帘内部，聚成细流，一股一股淌了下来。

 

*** *** ***

 

皮尔斯得到消息时是东部的凌晨两点，向他汇报的人在电话里措辞拖沓地说，圣彼得堡那边任务完成了，但是不太顺利，有些小状况。直到第二天早晨七点，他们才收到了朗姆洛通过卫星电话发来的联络信号，听完大洋彼岸那番刻意压低嗓音的表述，皮尔斯决定，他应该把昨夜那个负责向他汇报紧急情况的年轻人调到公关部去。

“完成了”的意思是，卡德罗夫好歹死了；“不太顺利”是指，朗姆洛和冬兵把一场优先级并不算高的标准刺杀任务变成了一次声势浩大的逃杀行动，至于那个“小状况”，最初听到解释的时候，皮尔斯很确定朗姆洛在跟他胡扯。

“你刚才说什么？”皮尔斯压低嗓音、放慢语速，通常这意味着他要开始发火了，“‘他想杀了自己’是什么意思？”

“我说，他差点把自己给毙了，我他妈亲眼看到的，”卫星电话的信号很差，而朗姆洛听起来似乎比他上司更恼怒，“我看到他把枪戳着自己的胸口，我要是慢半秒冲过去，‘砰’！”

“他发生了什么？”

“我怎么知道他发生了什么？什么都没有发生，但我知道你们在想什么，”特工的音调听上去稍微冷静了些，言语也更尖利了些，配合他那沙哑的音色更是极具效果，“就像你们一直以来的态度那样，‘特战队，那帮四肢发达头脑简单的傻大个’，你们每次都觉得是我们的‘不当使用’搞坏了你们的尖端资产，我告诉你，都是放屁，他早就不对劲了，就算是台电脑，也没有被那么搞来搞去还能一直好用的。”

朗姆洛是为数不多的敢这样放肆地对皮尔斯进行言辞顶撞，皮尔斯却不把这般放肆放在心上的人。真要说的话，这种时常在长官面前所流露出的放肆和不屑是使得皮尔斯不怎么怀疑他的一条理由——忍不住甩脸子的行为意味着不会表演，直言顶撞远比表面的唯命是从更为安全，更何况，放肆不等于妄为，虽说还算不上忠心耿耿的一条好狗，但朗姆洛从来没忤逆过任何上级命令，顶多在领命时露出一副不以为然的嘴脸，或者在汇报任务时脏话连篇。这是朗姆洛一贯的作态，皮尔斯至今记得朗姆洛十五六岁的样子，那是个多么粗野莽撞的混小子，不听从任何上级的威胁或者劝告，同时他又是那么容易被操控、被影响，你说出他想要的，再列出他恐惧的，他用那双褐黄色的、深陷进去的大眼睛瞪着你，那种令人不安的、来自一个街头少年的危险瞪视，他瞪着你，接着咽一口吐沫，然后他会掉头就走，他会找法子完成你交给他的任何任务，他知道自己想要什么，害怕什么，只要那些想要的和害怕的一天不消失，他就一天不会停止。

“你现在说话的地方保险么？”

“离城区六十英里外的一个破镇子，弄晕了一个在超市停车场的保安室里值夜班的胖子，绑起来扔到旁边一辆皮卡里了，天亮之前不会再有人。”

朗姆洛的恼怒和焦躁还有一部分来自于荷尔蒙，那是当人们饥饿时身体分泌出来的干扰信号。他停顿了两秒，没等皮尔斯开口下达进一步的指示，他突然又开口抢过了话头，“你应该看看他当时的样子。”

皮尔斯不知道冬兵当时是什么样子，皮尔斯也不知道，这句没头没脑的话还没被说完，电话那头的男人就剧烈地后悔了。他加倍恼怒地低语了一声“操”，把电话换到了另一只手上，那个画面像是一把烙铁，发生时便呲呲作响地在朗姆洛的脑袋里印出了一圈印子，焦黑的，甚至冒出了烟气，他记得他冲进那间套房时，空气里还残留着雪茄烟味和从脱去的衬衣腋下散发出的体臭，他听到一种微弱的嗒嗒声，在寂静到恐怖的宽敞套房里显得非常清晰，卡德罗夫想必是个爱买古董炫耀的人，那个扩音机看上去很有年头了，放唱片的人有时会在一曲终了时忘记换唱片，或者放唱片的人死了，于是你就听见唱针刮过空槽的嗒嗒声，甚至是唱针跳过槽道划过唱片中心的标签时所发出的，很响的刺啦声，他抬着枪往里面走，一直往里走，浴室的门敞开着，坐在地上的黑色影子出现在视野里时朗姆洛猛地跳转过去，冬兵坐在浴缸外的瓷砖地上，血迹斑斑的浴帘被他用左手拉开，有那么几秒钟的时间，朗姆洛浑身无法动弹，他紧握着枪，外面随时都会有增援的保安冲进来，而他僵硬地望着那儿，望着冬兵往前塌陷的背部，后脑乱糟糟的深褐色卷发，世界像是逐帧慢放的默片那样在他眼前铺开，他看到冬兵松开浴帘，略微往外侧挪动了一点儿，冬兵还是屈着腿坐在地上，捡起地上那把巨大的、修长的机关枪，几乎有些笨拙地将枪身换了个方向。

朗姆洛看过人自杀的样子，亲眼看到或者是电影里演的，很多人跳楼，有的人拿着小巧的左轮在自己嘴巴里开枪，也有的人用刀往自己肚皮上捅，还有人躺进浴缸，放满水，将插着电的烤吐司机投进来，他们要么是精心设计过，要么是一时的冲动，他们有些看上去下定了决心，九头牛都拉不回来，有些哭哭啼啼，最后一秒前还在犹豫，也有些疯疯癫癫的，好像是一不注意才把自己给弄死了，而他眼前的人不属于那其中的任何一种，事实上，直到冬兵把拇指靠上扳机，先是对准了自己的脸，又迟疑地略微转头，想要对准太阳穴，最后他抿了抿嘴，似乎在脑袋里做了一番思考定夺，才有些费力地再次调整方向，将枪口对准自己的胸口——他手里那把英特拉泰克的消音器太长了，需要调整抓握的位置，才能让枪口抵住胸口——直到那一刻，朗姆洛才反应过来，他到底想要做什么。

“西蒙说你们造成了大量不必要的人员伤亡。“

皮尔斯没有理会他刚才那句唐突的话语，感谢上帝。他咽了一口浓吐沫，彻底冷静下来，刻意恢复了刚开始的那股焦躁劲儿，“如果把你们那件资产直接扔了，我一条狗都不用毙，就能逃出去。你带着一个脑子糊成麦片粥一样的家伙逃跑试试。你什么时候在意过附带伤亡了？”

“我在意风声。”皮尔斯不耐地提高了嗓音，据说当地派了十几辆警车，电视台甚至花钱雇了直升机去航拍，试图捕捉到两个人的逃亡路线，来一场生死直播，“你们搞了这么一出，媒体兴奋得像疯狗一样，你应该感谢上帝到现在还没让你暴露，没被那帮俄国佬抓到，你知道他们的特勤部门是怎么对付以前的布尔什维克的吗？对美国人，他们只会更有创意。”

朗姆洛闭嘴了。不是他觉得理亏而语塞，他一直用余光盯着冬兵，冬兵本来一直埋着头，坐在他脚边，而刚才冬兵抬起了脸。

皮尔斯接下来的话，他只是敷衍地一一应答着。保持低调，不要再见血，想办法第二天去一百八十英里外的一个什么港口，会有人去接应他们，他心不在焉地说“是“，”是“，”好吧”，“明白”，再没有半点顶撞的意思。冬兵一直望着他。

“你看什么？”

他把移动电话塞回夹克内侧的口袋里，故意不去看冬兵的脸，只是质问的声音格外严肃，仿佛是想用这声质问打到冬兵的脸上，让他把头重新低下去。

“葛蓓莉亚。”

冬兵的嗓音轻轻的，像是那些在容易伤风感冒的季节里把喉咙搞发炎的人，没办法大声说话。

“葛蓓莉亚什么？”

冬兵又不说话了，他眼珠子转到另一边，又从另一边转回来，他急促地伸舌头在嘴唇上舔了一下，用比之前更轻微的声音重复了一遍“葛蓓莉亚”。朗姆洛抑制不住一股从肚子里蹿上来的火气，不仅是愤怒，还有莫名的恐惧不安，那是另外一种全新的恐惧，和怕死或者怕被俄国佬抓住刑求的那种纯粹的恐惧不同，那像是突然冒出来一只猫，用温热的舌头和锐利的牙齿咬住了他的后颈——“‘葛蓓莉亚’是我们的暗号，所以呢？你觉得这很有意思？你觉得我对于你在想什么都很有兴趣？”

他的诘问转变了语气，和先前的焦躁不太一样，凭空生出几分生硬的恶毒。冬兵还在望着他看，他彻底受够了。几个小时前，当他意识到要哪里不对，当他意识到冬兵那边要出事的时候，他回到船上，换下西装，带上所有应该带的东西，冲进了那栋富丽堂皇的酒店里——他根本没走进贝尔蒙德大厦就感觉到要出事——他踢走冬兵对准自己胸口的枪，使出吃奶的力气才带着他从那栋楼里逃出来，这一切本该很容易就能结束了，他们早就应该在飞往纽约的飞机机舱的轰鸣声中睡着了，然而现在，冬兵只是望着他，呼吸的幅度都变得迟缓微弱，整个人不像是活的，只有朝他脸上投过来的视线还是有温度的，他愈加愤怒不安了。

“你以为我不知道么？在其他人面前你吭都不吭一声。我问过罗林斯，问过西蒙，和队里任何一个人你都没讲过话，你只跟我装神弄鬼的。你以为我对你那个脑子里在想些什么感兴趣？你以为我还像小时候那样觉得你很酷？你他妈到底还记得多少事情？“

答案是，冬兵不记得多少事情。至于他小时候，至于他十五六岁的时候，至于当年他对冬兵的那些幼稚的窥探、骚扰、偷袭、亲近，以及之后几十年里的袒护、逗弄、漠视、欺辱，冬兵也都不记得。也许他还记得一些，比如朗姆洛去食品杂货店买汽水时顺便给他带回车里的一条哈密瓜口味软糖，那是三十四岁的朗姆洛，比如朗姆洛不笑，当其他人都讲了一个什么关于他的，但他听不懂的笑话，其他人都在笑的时候，朗姆洛抱着胳膊绷着脸不笑，那是二十七岁的朗姆洛，还有十九岁的朗姆洛，十九岁的朗姆洛把负责给他洗澡的人手中的水管抢走，用皮带在那个人脸上狠狠抽了一顿，你在干什么？嗯？嗯？你以为你在洗牲口么，你冲他的脸干什么？你觉得你权力很大？嗯？你当他是什么？要不要我那么给你妈洗澡，我也把水流调那么猛去冲她的脸，冲她的逼，怎么样？怎么样？

即使冬兵真的记得这些，也只是一串模糊的、零零碎碎的场景，缺乏前因后果，缺乏人物的脸，很多信息并不被保留。他会记得那是一个三十多岁的人的样子，一个二十多岁的人的样子，一个十几二十岁的人的样子，除此之外，没有更多的线索可供回溯。

“我告诉你，我之前有耐心浪费时间跟你讲话只是因为我太无聊了，懂吗？你知道无聊是什么意思吗？无聊就是跟你一起出任务，无聊就是被你那张脸那么看着，想甩都甩不掉，你知不知道你他妈差点把我害死？你到底是真的有毛病还是装出来的？”

在这些话被说完之前，冬兵就低下了头，以致于他没能看到朗姆洛脸上最终的神情。就算他看到了，大概也无法分辨那是一种怎样的神情，他还有解读人类情绪的能力吗？他会猜得出朗姆洛为何愤怒吗？他只是低着头，不像是被那粗鲁的质问给伤到了。他换了个姿势坐着，保安室很狭小，只有一把锈迹斑斑的折叠椅，朗姆洛坐在椅子上，他坐在椅子腿和墙壁拐角之间那一小块面积极其有限的地板上，抱着冲锋枪，朗姆洛还在喘着气，粗重的鼻息就在他离他不远的高度上反复起伏，他伸出右手食指，在椅子腿的橙红色锈迹上蹭了两下。

“有时候我觉得你是故意的，如果我不知道你是脑子有问题的话。我觉得你是故意的。”

朗姆洛用鞋尖踢开了他摸锈的手指，他呆滞了几秒，便换成了左手去摸。朗姆洛不敢再踢了。

“我应该让你去死的。他们不会真的追究我的责任，我赔不起，没人赔得起你。你死了，我就轻松了，皮尔斯，老希特维尔，那些坐办公室打打电话的人只知道你好像真的比仿生机器人战士还好用，觉得你听话，至于你是不是真的好用，是不是真的听话，只有我知道。应该让你去死的。”

冬兵把一条椅子腿上的锈抠下来大半，便转而去抠另一条。金属手指没有指甲，无法胜任这种打发时间的无聊琐事，他还是换了右手的食指。朗姆洛没再踢他的手了。他既不像是管不住手的顽固幼童，也不像是无所事事、只好给自己手头上找点事儿干的青年人，他显得安静又安全，一点威胁性都没有，他所有的注意力都放在了那些橙红色的粉末上，让朗姆洛生出一种错觉，好像自己在打扰他的游戏似的，他妈的见了鬼了。

“你还想去死吗？”他忍无可忍地弯下腰，伸长胳膊，一把打开了冬兵沾满锈粉的右手，逼他重新抬起头，听自己说话，“我这还有好几发子弹，要不要我亲手喂你？你不是不想活了么？”

周遭很安静，只有吊在天花板上的白色灯泡呲呲作响，保安室过于狭小，朗姆洛看到自己的胳膊朝着冬兵的右手挥过去，看到冬兵的脸顺着他挥的方向猛地侧了过去，然后停在那儿，半天都没有转回来。他不知道心里这股邪火为何还没熄灭，冬兵还抱着枪，他随时有可能陷入一场没有胜算的缠斗里，而他咬着牙，愤怒不安的情绪越烧越旺，“你再不吭声，你以后都别想再跟我说半句话。没有‘朗姆洛’，没有‘葛蓓莉亚’，从这一秒开始你给我把嘴封上，你再敢跟我说话试试，我不是逗你玩。想好了么？”

冬兵终于露出了一点点焦躁的样子，那是在他被什么问题困扰住了的时候会露出的表情，他的喉结滚动了一下，像是在吞咽唾液，这代表他要张开嘴讲话了，朗姆洛立刻就得意得想笑了，但是忍住了。

“不想死。”

冬兵小声给出了答案。他声音虽然小，但是很平稳，所以不像在撒谎，他的褐色眼珠还在左右转动，他的眼睛很大，所以当他使劲思考着什么而四处转动眼珠时，能让人轻易看出来他正在用力想，“不是为了杀死我自己。”

“好吧，那是为了什么？”朗姆洛相信他已经预支掉了自己下半辈子的所有耐性，“为什么拿枪对着自己？你觉得那很有趣？”

冬兵不是在玩，他清楚记得冬兵摁在扳机上的手指，那不是在玩，如果他晚了两秒，只要两秒，那颗子弹就会被这个人打进自己的胸膛中，令整具躯体都骤然颤抖一下，然后抽搐着、抽搐着，发出血液汩汩淌出，生命缓缓流失的微弱旋律。

“我想知道，我会看见谁。”

“什么？”朗姆洛没听清。“想知道什么？”

“卡德罗夫看到了他的妹妹。他躺在浴缸里，流着血，正在死，但是嘴巴还在动，在弄出声音。我走过去看他。他嘴巴不停地动，他的眼睛也睁着，他说，‘叶莲娜，叶莲娜，叶莲娜’。”

冬兵无疑是个糟糕的讲故事的人，他的语调没有变化，音量没有起伏，音节和音节之间缺乏抑扬顿挫，话语背后的情绪无从泄露，又或者说本来就没什么情绪可言，他只是在叙述，叙述记忆中的一小段时间，“叶莲娜”，他又重复了一遍这个名字，他用俄语发音，比他之前说“葛蓓莉亚”时要显得更陌生、更模糊、更遥远，以致于朗姆洛忘了插话。

“我问他，谁是叶莲娜。那十几秒钟的时间，他听不到我，也看不到我，他在看着另一个人，直到后来，他眼前的那个人消失了，他才看到我，听到我，他说，我的妹妹，我的妹妹。叶莲娜是他的妹妹。他看到了他的妹妹，然后死了，他不是第一个，我记得，那些正在死的人，他们都没有立刻死掉，他们躺在那儿，睁着眼睛，张着嘴巴，对另一个人说话。”

拉德罗夫咽气后，首先浮现在冬兵脑海里的人，是他很久以前杀掉的一个男人。他是在那个男人的办公室里用刀捅死他的，因为那栋大楼配有顶级的实时监听保安系统，即使是装了消音器的枪声也会被探测到，所以他不能狙击，不能近距离开枪，只能用匕首，他向来只需要一刀，就能确保扎进要害，而那次他在慌乱中扎了第二刀，因为倒在皮椅上的男人没有睁着眼等死，而是嘴唇翁动着，不断说着什么，像是在对什么人说话，像是在交待什么事，甚至没有惊恐、没有绝望，更像是进入了将死之人的终极梦境，冬兵一共扎了他五刀，才让他从虚构的幻境中彻底解脱出来。在那之后，他又遇到了几次相似的状况，那些拖延着不肯死去的人们两眼发直地倒在血泊里，仿佛有人踱步走到了他们面前，蹲下来听他们说话，他们丧失血色的嘴唇飞速颤动，有的人哭、有的人笑，把死亡变成了一场久别重逢，血迹变成了帷幕。

“我想知道，我死的时候会看见谁。我知道我会看见谁，今天我看到他了。”冬兵抬起脸，盯着保安室天花板上的那颗苍白的灯泡，刺眼的白光令他的视野失去了所有其它颜色，但不至于像闭上眼睛那么黑暗，视力消失后，他能更专心地把注意力集中在回忆上。

“我看到他了。但是，我不知道他是什么人。我想问你，可是你听不到我说话。在消防通道里的时候，信号不好。你应该也不知道那是谁。”

走出消防通道后，他就再也回想不起来有关那个人的任何片段了。他隐隐约约知道，那或许是最后一面，他直到死，脑子里都不会再闪现出有关那个瘦小男人的任何场景了，如果死亡是唯一有效的回溯方式，如果能得到一个答案，他还要等待多久呢？如果不自己动手，他也许永远都死不了，他总是会被冻上，总是被冻上的人是死不了的，要很久很久以后才能死掉。

“也许我会看到的人不是他。也许是另一个人。我都不记得的人。无论是谁，我一定会想起很多事情，那个人一定是个重要的人，只要想起他，我就能想起很多重要的事情。”

朗姆洛本来一直盯着他，而不知从什么时候开始，那对视线转开了，转到地面上去了。冬兵的嗓音太平淡，眼神也太空白，他像是受不了那种平淡而空白，他极其突兀地伸出手，捂住了冬兵的嘴。

“你什么人也看不到。”他反手捂着冬兵的嘴，最上方的小指甚至在冬兵的脸颊上掐住了红印子，“你谁也看不到。那是正常人的待遇，你没那个待遇。你知道为什么卡德罗夫为什么还记得他妹妹叫叶莲娜吗？你以为你跟他一样吗？他没被人搞过脑子，他就算不去死，也记得他的妹妹叫叶莲娜，记得他的老妈，他的老爹，记得他一辈子操过多少个妓女，记得他小学老师叫什么名字，你能想得起来这些吗？你以为给自己一枪，那些脸，那些名字就全部出现了，全部堆到你眼前了？ ”

冬兵开始扭动着颈脖挣扎，发出微弱的吼声，他从椅子上站起来，弯下腰，一手紧紧揪着冬兵的脑袋，冬兵开始愤怒，而他有双倍的愤怒，否则他也不会这么不自量力地发狠了，“做你的梦去吧！你谁也看不到！”

被他捂着嘴的人使劲别开脸，身体失去重心，向后仰去，重重倒在了保安室薄弱的墙壁上，发出巨大的声响。朗姆洛直起身来，对着那把折叠椅一脚踹过去，椅子翻倒在地，一条腿撞在了门上。

冬兵用手心撑住地，重新爬起来，靠着墙壁拐弯处，恢复成坐着的姿势，只是这次脸对着墙，喘着粗气，不再看朗姆洛了。朗姆洛弯腰扶起折叠椅，重新拉开，摆到贴着玻璃窗口放置着的小桌子旁边，坐了下来。他的记忆飘向了远处，他开始回想那些死在他手里的可怜虫和倒霉蛋，他们中有谁死得不够干脆，有谁死前还张着嘴想要说话的？他想起了一个，两个，三个，四个……记忆的跨度时近时远，他的脑袋里突然响起一阵由小号、长号、单簧管和低音提琴吹奏弹奏出来的旋律，他想起了她，那个在他怀中流干了血的女孩儿，当他掏出小刀，手指颤颤巍巍地割下一小片芭蕾舞裙裙摆时，她的嘴唇一张一合，然而周围有太多噪音，人们来回跑动、尖叫、咆哮，他听不到她当时在说什么，她是在呼唤她的初恋的名字吗？还是她的爸爸或者妈妈？朗姆洛永远都不可能知道。他也不知道，如果他要死了，出现在他眼前的人又会是谁，他想着想着，突然笑了，难道他觉得自己也会看到一个什么人吗？他谁也不会看到，或者说，他希望他谁也别看到，在他临死的片刻。他有想要看到的人，比如那个女孩儿，她在镁光灯下跳起旋转的模样，但他知道，他是看不到她的，他就是知道。

“你知道你会看到谁么，如果你给自己一枪？”他发出嗤的一声，笑意牵动着眼角挤出纹路，愤怒的情绪凭空消失在了狭窄的空间里，留下毫无温度的嘲讽与玩笑，“你会看到我。”

冬兵转过半个身子，从下往上地瞪着他。

“你知不知道为什么会看到我？你不知道，我来告诉你。”朗姆洛把弄起了自己的露指作战手套，他早就把它摘下了，一直不自知地攥在手里，“你知道自己今年多大了么？你不知道。你也不知道你认识了我多少年。没有人比我和你呆在一起的时间更长。我十几岁时第一次看到你，而我现在快要四十几岁了，你知道你从那列火车上掉下去的时候才几岁么？你认识我的时间，比你以前认识的任何一个人的时间都长，如果你死前要看到什么人，也只可能是我，所以死心吧。懂吗？算了。懒得跟你废话。”

朗姆洛懒得再说这些废话。反正冬兵什么也不记得，他说什么都无所谓，全是瞎编的也无所谓。他什么也不说了。

他们辗转回到纽约后的第一天，朗姆洛奉命去皮尔斯家口述任务经过，冬兵从基地逃跑。第二天，朗姆洛带领特战队出去搜人，在布朗区的一家老剧院里抓到了冬兵，当时他坐在消防通道的楼梯上，好在身上没枪。第三天，朗姆洛递交了错字连篇、敷衍了事的书面任务报告，冬兵接受了常规洗脑，随后被送进了急冻舱，第四十六天，特战队有了新的任务，皮尔斯下令把冬兵弄出来，解冻的流程标准要求特战队队长必须在场，虽然朗姆洛从来不知道自己来这儿是为了什么，解冻只需要那几位负责打开急冻舱的专业技工和负责保养冬兵金属臂的工程师，特战队的人名义上负责控制意外局面，但能有什么意外局面呢？从冰冻中缓慢恢复意识的冬兵就像半个死人，除了睁开眼睛，没有什么别的力气。朗姆洛走上前去，看着他。他眼皮上的霜水顺着眼角流下来，眼球直直盯着上方，半天都没有转动，他的呼吸也很微弱，不注意看的话，几乎看不到胸口的起伏，朗姆洛凑近他，脱掉作战手套，伸出左手放到他的额头上，感受着那些霜水里还没有融化干净的细小晶体在他温热的手心下迅速消失的速度。

冬兵的睫毛眨了一下。他又什么都不记得了，朗姆洛知道，这是个再熟悉不过的流程，如果现在他询问冬兵有关四十七天前的任务细节，冬兵会望着他，什么都说不出来。

但朗姆洛还是想试一下。他们以前从没约定过什么暗号，四十七天前在小涅瓦河上是第一次，朗姆洛没抱什么异常的期待，但他就是想试一下。他又凑近了一点儿，上身侧弯下来，舌头在薄嘴唇上迅速一舔，这才发觉自己有些口干，他能看到自己的鼻息喷到了冬兵的几根头发上，在耳廓后轻轻颤动，他咽了一口唾沫，低声说，“‘葛蓓莉亚’？”

冬兵望着上方，什么反应也没有。朗姆洛保持那个僵硬的姿势，过了几秒才站直身子，对负责保养金属臂的工程师一摆手，转身大步走开了。

 

 

全文完

 

**Author's Note:**

> *葛蓓莉亚(Coppélia)是同名芭蕾舞剧（又名《珐琅眼睛的姑娘》）中的一个机器玩偶，终日坐在窗边，让人误认成一名真人少女。


End file.
